


【代发】[帕梅]Little Comfort(15年德国杯决赛后段子)

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 原作lofterID：ONCE





	【代发】[帕梅]Little Comfort(15年德国杯决赛后段子)

周六晚上的比赛他们踢得很糟糕，没有几分钟好球，无力可用恐怕是无能为力的原因之一。比分不难预料，不如说，对于现在这种状态的多特而言，什么是难以预料的呢？

沉重带着颓丧的氛围笼罩着他们，球员，球队工作人员，还有最重要的球迷们。不仅是那个“令人难忘”的夜晚，经过一夜的发酵，输掉决赛的悲哀混在低气压中，让人更为透不过气。作为多特蒙德主力中场球员的Hennrikh Mkhitaryan没有一丝一毫出门的欲望。他只是呆在自己酒店的套房里，除了中间默不作声地去跟队友一起吃了顿早饭外，他几乎都没有迈出过房门。柏林的周日和多特蒙德没有比赛的周日一样安宁，而此时，这种平静之下掩盖着一种极度亢奋后残留下的疲惫感，让人呆久了就会觉得脱力。

Hennrikh躺在酒店的床上，思索着教练最后的告别，那可以说是把他从乌超带到德甲的人。然而他发现，一切似乎都已经过去了。联赛到了尾声，德国杯也已经结束，自己不知不觉中已经整理好情绪，只是对决赛的失利，他还是暂时没法释怀。就在亚美尼亚人调整着呼吸，在脑海里回想着昨天那场比赛的时候，他听见了很轻但有规律的敲门声。

“叩叩叩，Miki，叩叩叩，Miki，叩叩叩，Miki。”

无力地摇摇头，他不用开门，甚至不需要下床，就知道门外站着的是他的队友，那个非比赛时间嘴巴就停不下来的希腊人。

他立刻起身去开门，酒店厚实的房门被无声地拉开，Hennrikh就看见那张挂着迷之笑容的脸。自己的队友礼貌地笑着，一只手撑着门框，浓密的眉毛随着说话时眉骨的活动而上下耸动着。

“现在能陪我出去下吗，Hennrikh？”

不等Hennrikh拒绝，Sokratis又快速地说道：“就随便出去走走，绝对不会耽误下午的飞机，我请你吃东西。”他甚至朝他眨了眨眼睛，Hennrikh好笑地摇了摇头。

Sokratis虽然看着有点迷糊又是个希腊人，但鉴于他在后防线上的靠谱程度，和之前他约自己出门吃饭的优良记录，Hennrikh决定陪他一回。谁让Hennrikh人这么好，好到常常挂着一幅人畜无害的笑脸，不愿拒绝自己队友的要求。虽然这种善良和友好有时候会成为他被对手攻击的原因之一。

两个人打扮了一番，都带上了帽子和眼镜，看上去只是两个普通的外国游客。他们买了一日通票坐上环线轻轨，然后又转了一站到Eberswald Str.。早高峰已经过去，车上人不多，Hennrikh用大拇指摸着磨破边缘的布面座椅，看着窗外发白的天色和沿途建筑上的涂鸦。过了一天，街上的垃圾和球队的标志物都被清理得差不多，只剩下一些不容易铲掉的贴纸残留在栏杆和灯柱上，破碎的黄黑和绿色，不细看发现不了。

 

 

出了车站不远就是Sokratis要他一起来的地方。

“咖喱香肠？”Hennrikh用怀疑的目光扫视了他一眼。一街之隔的马路对面，有一家一家不起眼的小店，卖食物的窗口外站着三个排队买东西的人。

“哎呀你不知道这家店有多有名！别想布兰登堡门旁的两星餐厅了，这家小店绝对不会让你失望的，”Sokratis抖着眉毛飞快地说“你要香肠配啤酒？还是别的什么？”仿佛认准了Hennrikh一定会吃似的。

“那就要一份香肠吧，呃，不要啤酒。”事实上他确实会的。作为吃饭时都要等着队友来齐才肯下叉子的人，除了大的原则问题以外，Hennrikh对别的事愿意稍稍地迁就一下他的队友。特别是Sokratis对自己很好，会跟他聊天，也不会认为他感兴趣的话题很无聊。他们取了餐就挑了张角落里的桌子坐下了。

 

 

“你还在难过吧，对比赛的结果？”希腊中卫用木质小叉子把一块香肠戳到嘴里，说出的话让Hennrikh眼皮跳了一下。

“有点吧，这场比赛踢得……你也都看到了。”亚美尼亚人斟酌着词句说道，他能感受到全队的气氛不算轻松，每个人都在承担自己的那份压力，只是他没有想到的是，这个时候会有队友注意到自己的情绪，并愿意跟自己交流，这多少分担了他的难过。Hennrikh突然感觉今天的外出是个正确的决定，他松了一口气，觉得消遣掉了一些负面情绪。

Sokratis点了点头：“不过这又不是你一个人的错，别太陷进去。”

事实上确实不是，年轻的中场轻轻摇了摇头，扎了一根金黄色冒着热气的土豆，蘸着稠厚的手工番茄酱送进嘴里，结果被炸薯条里边的高热烫了舌头。他赶忙呼了两口气。

“你倒是慢点吃。”Sokratis给他递了张纸巾。

“这的薯条不错。”Hennrikh诚实地说，土豆油炸后散发的熟淀粉香气让他回想起自己的家人。

“蛋黄酱也不错。”Sokratis随口附和，Hennrikh这才发现对方的那份薯条上有一大坨淡黄色的膏体。

“我们吃这么多违禁食物，Thomas不会开心的。”亚美尼亚人有点担忧地说，指的是他们即将上任的主教练，一个认真的控制狂，不仅对训练要求严格，也会在一定程度上控制球员饮食和生活作息的男人，Thomas在本人亲临训练场前已经传了一份“队员不能碰的食物”清单给他们。

“反正他现在又看不到。”希腊后卫不以为意地又叉了根薯条蘸着一点蛋黄酱吃掉了，朝Hennrikh扬起两根粗眉毛狡猾地笑笑，“回去多运动运动就好，又不是天天吃。”

“也对。”Hennrikh惊异于自己这么容易就接受了Sokratis的歪理。

“我之前可是很喜欢酱料的，特别是这种很简单大众的蛋黄酱，”Sokratis歪头盯着对面的Hennrikh看，叉了一块沾着番茄酱撒满咖喱粉的松软香肠，“虽然不如番茄酱那么经典，不过蛋黄酱口感更柔和，也很细腻。”

“你吃个香肠都能说这么多，我也是服了，”Hennrikh笑起来，他觉得自己现在不再为了决赛的结果那么忧虑了。每次跟Sokratis出来的时候，对方总会扯些有的没的，无论说些什么，好像最后都会变成气氛轻松的会谈，“是不是希腊人都对食物很有研究？”

“那也没有咱队长有研究，”Sokratis做了个鬼脸，“希腊人只是比较随和，我们接受现实，享受生活。”

“那如果现实不令人满意呢？”

“即使如此，希腊人也不会考虑的太多，”Sokratis谈起自己的家乡，眼神中多出一份柔和，“我们更愿意关注美好的事情。比如，至少我的队友们还健健康康活蹦乱跳的，更重要的是我们会有改变，也还有往前走的能力。又或者，在被迫接受失败的时刻——比如现在——有这样一位朋友一起出来散心吃咖喱香肠，这就够好的了。”

“头脑简单的人？”Hennrikh一边笑着调侃，一边从Sokratis的纸盘子里叉走一条沾着蛋黄酱的炸薯条。

“就是这么简单。”

 

 

***

Hennrikh像往常一样在闹钟响起之前就醒了，但他还是等着队歌响起才睁开眼睛按掉了闹铃，然后在自己男朋友侧脸印下一个轻吻。比他只大了几个月的希腊人呻吟了一声勾住了他的脖子。“至少先去刷个牙什么的，”Hennrikh一边挣脱一边下床穿上室内拖鞋，套上条裤子往卫生间走。

Sokratis在前一阵正式霸占了Hennrikh卧室里双人床的右半边。他们相识三年多，一起熬过了最艰难的那个赛季，在一起也仿佛是顺其自然。好在15年的开局并没有更糟糕，反而让所有人看到了希望。而后一旦后防稳固了，Hennrikh一边煮鸡蛋一边想，就没有再更值得操心的事了。希腊中卫从身后扶着他的肩膀亲了他的耳根：“我去煮麦片。”

一顿简单的早饭，看一会报纸和周末的比赛集锦，Sokratis会开着他那辆用了七八年的小菲亚特载两人去训练场跟教练和其他队友集合。“我觉得这样的生活挺好，”希腊人一边停车一边说道，“有你陪着，有比赛踢，也有三分拿。”

“我觉得也是。”他的队友、朋友兼恋人笑着回应他。


End file.
